


Adaptability

by Doomedheros



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doomedheros/pseuds/Doomedheros





	1. First Case in New York

 

从都柏林休假回来的Arthur接了件棘手的工作。

他们的雇主Moore怀疑董事会中有人受贿操控了几支股票的走向并且正合伙暗中策划一场背叛，在那些私家侦探接连无功而返后，这位忧心自己财产与性命的华尔街巨鳄找上了游走于梦境与现实之间的口碑甚好的潜盗者Cobb。

Cobb则不可避免地找上了Arthur。

在他们租下来充当办公室的旧仓库里，Matthew不厌其烦地细化着迷宫，Arthur一边心不在焉地翻着目标的银行账户明细一边不时把目光投向在房间另一头打电话的Cobb。

“亲爱的，我觉得现在买童装还太早了——话是没错，但——我也想你……”

原本这次任务的筑梦师是Mal，Arthur喜欢她在梦里建造的世界……但她怀孕了，Cobb只能在出发前临时找了别人。

Arthur无意识地用笔在纸上画着漩涡圈，继续公开偷听Cobb讲电话。

“你应该听Miles的话，别太……别太兴奋了好吗？”

Arthur知道Cobb原本想说“疯狂”这个词，他看见Cobb一开始的口型了。

要适应一个新生命突然从天而降出现在你的生活里，这还不够让人发疯吗？Arthur皱着眉头在漩涡中间画了棵小小的豆芽。

“我得回去工作了，不然Arthur又要偷偷说我坏话，晚点再打给你。”

Cobb开心地挂断电话，对Arthur朝他比出的中指装作视而不见。

 

他们最初计划建立一个双层梦境。在第一层中Moore将在董事会议上颁布一项不利于目标人物的新规以刺激目标人物加快他们的阴谋实施，到第二层会以这位总裁的意外死亡引目标人物暴露藏匿行贿名单的地点。这不是Cobb第一次进入双层梦境，当然Arthur也不是。他们还曾经一起入过三层梦境，不过那次的确是失败了……

实际上这次最麻烦的地方不在于建立梦境和实施盗取的难度，而在于他们有三个目标人物。

Cobb与Matthew讨论和测试迷宫的时候，Arthur对所有董事会成员的背景进行了详尽的探查，他们开会讨论后把焦点锁定在了三个人身上：Colin Watson、Edwin Hall以及Jesse Balogh。

Edwin人如其名，是Moore公司里的元老级人物，也是与Moore在经营理念上发生冲突最多的一个；Jesse是个戴金丝框眼镜的外表中规中矩的投资主管，不过因为他正和Moore的女儿处于地下恋情关系所以Arthur将他的危害等级列在榜首；Colin是个典型的花花公子，在公司里没有实权，仅仅是凭他父亲生前买下的20%股份才时常出现在董事会的圆桌旁，至于他出现在目标名单上的原因是他和前面两个人关系颇为密切。

“得有一个他们信赖的人在第一层里引他们入梦。”

Arthur翻阅着搜集来的厚厚的档案，用笔在一个人名下划了条粗线。

“Edwin的秘书。”

“那我们就需要一个伪装者。”Matthew在迷宫模型堆里说道。

于是Cobb又去打了一个电话。

Arthur没有同很多的伪装者合作过，给他留有印象的是一个叫做Elliott的西班牙人，而那印象也不过就是大麻、疯疯癫癫和许多烂主意。如果这次Cobb又找了那家伙来，他一定得做好任务失败的准备。

“伪装者到位了。”Cobb将电话装回裤子口袋里。

“别告诉我这人名字的首字母是E。”

Cobb表情怪异地看他，“他的确是。”

“我不——”

“Eames是眼下最合适的人选。”

Arthur咽下未完的抱怨，松了口气。只要不是Elliott。

 

第二天上午，伪装者就站在了仓库中央。

“谢谢你能过来，Eames。”Cobb上前用力地握了握他的手，向他介绍了Matthew。

“哦，我正闲着呢，而且你也说那老头付的酬金不菲。”

他们在办公桌边坐下，分享了目前掌握到的情报和可行的方案。

“伪装成他的秘书很好办，但是Balogh和Waston对这名秘书的信任度如何？毕竟人太多的时候可容易出差错。”

“她是我们能想到的与三个目标关系最密切的人了。”

Eames若有所思地听Cobb讲述着有关三个目标人物的事情，在他结束一大段陈词后举手发言。

“这个Watson看起来分别和另两人走得很近，伪装成他应该更容易套取情报。”

“你不能伪装成目标人物——”

“不，他可以。”

Eames回头看向声音传来的地方，瞧见一个身材清瘦穿着银灰色三件套的男人正从拉开了一条缝的仓库铁门侧身挤进来，他的手上拿着三本文件夹。Eames从没见过他，不过根据他听过的传闻来看这人应该就是Cobb最信任的前哨者，严谨、古板又诡计多端到令人恐惧的Arthur。不过他对Arthur的第一印象倒还不错，或许是因为Arthur认同了他的设想所以他就擅自将这个首次打交道的前哨者划入了自己的阵营。

“‘他可以’是什么意思？”Matthew越过Eames，迎了上去。他从Arthur的手里接过其中的两份资料，在Arthur的示意下将一份资料转交给了Cobb。

“我刚刚查到了一些新的线索，Colin打算无偿转让出名下全部的股份给Moore。”

“也就是说他将不再是我们的目标啦。”Eames摩挲着椅子扶手说道。

Arthur赞赏地点点头，在Eames身边的那把空椅子上坐下，脸上带着一丝忙碌后的疲惫。Eames下意识地伸出手等前哨发给他资料。

Arthur愣了一下随即摊开文件夹，举到了自己和Eames中间。

“抱歉，Eames先生，我没想到你会这么快赶过来……若你不介意可以看我的。”

Eames收回手，用拇指搔了搔眉梢，随和地表示他听他们讨论也没问题。

Cobb粗略地扫视了一下那几页纸。

“出人意料。他是受到了良心的谴责还是怎样？”

“这点我会再去查明。不过无论原因是什么，很显然他打算退出了。这时候Hall和Balogh一定会来质问他为什么退出——”

“而Eames假扮的Waston就可以借机探询出我们想知道的一切。”

“真是省下了我不少的麻烦，由衷地感谢你。”Eames面向Arthur露出友好的笑容。

“这是我的职责。要谢就谢这位迷途知返的Waston先生吧。”

Arthur“啪”地合上了文件夹，侧过头一本正经地看着Eames回答。

 

下午的时间里，Matthew开始根据Eames的需要进一步修改迷宫并进行测试，Cobb又到不知什么地方去给Mal打电话了。暂时没事可做的Arthur就倚在办公桌上看着睡梦中的Eames和Matthew。

他想，Eames会是第一个给他留下好印象的伪装者。Eames很聪明，而他喜欢聪明人。事实上从他见到Eames的那刻起，他就被Eames身上快乐又神秘的气息吸引了，如果有机会了解Eames更多的话……他无法确定这是不是职业病作祟。

一切都将留待任务结束后再议。

Arthur看了一眼手表，起身按响了倒计时的音乐。

 

事态本应在可控的范围内。

由于现实情况的改变和伪装者的加入，他们将梦境简化到了一层，并决定在Colin Waston转让股份消息放出的第二天实施行动。

Arthur买通了Hall的司机，在他上班的路上提供了掺了镇定剂的咖啡。五分钟后，他拖着昏迷的Hall坐上早就在路口等候的黑色商务车，把人推到同样失去意识的Balogh身边。

Cobb打开手提箱取出了PASIV，先将针头插进了两名目标的手腕。

“Matthew会开着车在附近绕一圈，我们有三十分钟的时间。”

Eames一边接过Cobb递来的针管一边说：“别让我死得太难看就好。”

Arthur坐在他对面的座位上皱起了眉头。

“你是在质疑我的专业程度吗？”

“放心吧，Arthur可是最好的。”Matthew说完，在驾驶座上回身按下了输送入梦剂的按钮。

 

一架飞机轰隆着引擎从头顶掠过，Arthur在会议室外休息区的椅子上猛地睁开眼睛，他身边坐着几个等待面试的新人，外面办公区的人们步履匆匆。

Cobb的梦里总有太多的人。Arthur不高兴的想。

“能借个火吗？”坐在左边的留着络腮胡子的男人用手肘撞了撞Arthur的胳膊。

Arthur看看他，面无表情地掏出打火机点燃了男人叼着的香烟。

“还有九分钟会议结束，你该去准备了，Eames先生。”

络腮胡子很惊喜。

“你认出我啦？”

“这并不难。”

把打火机塞回胸前的口袋后Arthur站起来，拉着Eames的手腕穿过投射人群来到了空荡的洗手间。

他站在洗手间门口望风，心里算计Cobb在楼下等候的时间，余光留意着Eames变换他的外貌。

“轮到金发小帅哥出场了！”

已经变身为Colin Waston的Eames眨着蓝眼睛扯平自己的西装前襟，往门口走去。

“等一下。”

Arthur拦下他，伸出双手将Eames没有系紧的衬衫领扣整理好。

“一切顺利，Eames先生。”

Eames笑起来。

虽然他现在是Waston那张不讨人喜欢的脸，但Arthur看着那双一闪而过的变回灰绿色的眼睛，也翘起嘴角。

 

“上午好啊，先生们！”

Eames伪装的Waston欢快地向从会议室走出来的Hall和Balogh打着招呼，双手插在口袋里晃了晃肩膀示意那两人跟上自己。Waston不喜欢和人握手。

Hall与Balogh对视一眼，与Waston并肩走向电梯。

“你看上去很开心嘛。”Balogh先开了口。

“前所未有的轻松——”Eames操着德州口音说道。“嘿，知道吗，其实从索洛钢铁那只股票开始我就想洗手不干了！就为这没完没了的董事会我已经修改了好几次和情人出海旅行的计划。”

另外两个人沉默了一会儿，Hall停下来问道：“我想你说的就是跟在咱们后面那个黑头发的年轻人？”

老奸巨猾的狐狸。Eames清了一下喉咙，拉过走在他们后面的Arthur。

“看来你得多露面才能让我的老朋友记住你啊，我的爱。”他又转向Balogh，“还记得吗？去年他来应聘Moore的秘书，被我撞上结果直接绑回了家！Moore小姐还在聚会上嘲笑我来着。不过说真的，遇到你生命中的真爱可不是天天都能发生的事儿，我不能放过任何机会对不？”

他揽着Arthur的腰，吻了吻Arthur的鬓角。

Arthur似乎很快就适应了自己突然从一个不相干的公司下属变身为Colin的情人，他面带羞涩的朝盯着自己看的Balogh点点头，然后就专注地盯起Eames的裤腿。

对面的两个人还是没再说话。

Eames做出恍然大悟的表情，假笑着。

“哦，别担心，咱们干的伟大事迹可是他每晚入睡前的消遣故事。”

Balogh和Hall的神情舒缓了一些，但依然带着些许敌意。

这时电梯墙上的电视里开始播放这宗股权转让的新闻，Eames敏锐地捕捉到Balogh不屑地笑了一下。

“Edwin，当你听说Colin把股权转让给Moore的时候一定很恼火吧？”Balogh语气不善地问。

“我知道这是你们商量好的。”Hall的表情没有起伏。

“别担心，等我得到了Moore手中的股份，我会按说好的比例分给你。”

Hall笑了笑，“希望是在我活着的时候。我可不像你们年轻人有那么多时间等。”

Eames听着两个目标人物大意地透露着他们需要的信息，自己倒也没闲着，一会儿用鼻子蹭蹭Arthur的耳朵，一会儿把Arthur的胯骨当琴键弹。

“专心干活儿，Eames先生。”Arthur小声提醒。

“这就是我的工作啊，伪装成花花公子。”Eames贴在他耳边轻声笑着说。

不过他随后倒真的不再对Arthur动手动脚，只是规矩地搂着他直到电梯到达。

 

Eames猜测之前这三个人制定过协议，如果某天有人退出那么他将要带着属于他的那份儿钱和经手名单消失在华尔街。也许他随口编出来的关于出海旅行的故事倒是正中下怀了。他和Hall和Balogh一起前往保险柜所在的地方，Cobb是他们的司机。Hall和Balogh各怀心事，他们谁也没有发现司机换了人。

轿车在Balogh家门前停下，Hall拒绝了Eames让Arthur同行的要求。“我们很快就出来，与Colin这么短暂的分别你应该承受得了吧？”

“当然。”Arthur顺从地站在门外，替走进去的三个人关好了门。

 

意外总是来得特别快。

Eames坐在餐台边看Balogh开启隐藏在碗柜门后的保险箱，默默在心里记下密码。

“认真的，我还是不太喜欢原先那个干掉老Moore的计划。”Eames没话找话，他已经看到了名单的一角。

“那也跟你没有关系了。”

“说的没错，我马上就要带着我的养老金和我亲爱的去斯里兰卡过完后半辈子啦！”Eames回身朝站在客厅里的Hall露出一个下流又腻歪的笑容。“我是觉得该想个不会让Moore小姐太伤心的法子……咱们之前那计划是啥来着？”

“恐怕没有什么斯里兰卡了，Colin。”

Eames听到Balogh在他背后这样说，同时还有一把冰凉的手枪抵在了他的后脑勺上。

“Edwin和我一致认为，还是不应该有人活着在这个计划中途退出。”

“哦，子弹爆头，我真的会死得很难看……”Eames撇撇嘴。

 

Arthur从前门移动到了房子侧面的窗边观察着屋子里，手一直搭在腰侧的枪夹上。

当他透过玻璃窗看到Balogh把枪指在Eames脑后就立即踹开门冲了进去。他从枪夹里抽出上好膛的格洛克，直接用枪托砸晕了背对他站着的Hall。

倒计时的音乐响了起来。

“该死的！”

Arthur嘶吼着骂了一声，迅速飞身跳起越过阻挡在他和Eames之间的沙发，在Balogh扣下扳机的同时把Eames扯倒在他身后的沙发上接着朝Balogh的两条腿各开了一枪。Balogh的子弹打在了壁画上。

他从倒地哀嚎的Balogh手里扯过被紧攥的行贿人名单，扔给随后跟进来的Cobb。

 

然后他在一个小小的路面颠簸中醒过来，回到了现实。

“我的老天呐，Arthur，你竟然朝目标开枪！还开了两枪！”

拔掉针头的Eames兴奋地叫喊着，而Arthur还在适应眼前晕眩的白光。

“专业人士不会让队员随便在自己面前死掉。”他平静地说。

 

Cobb在副驾驶上抄写着保险柜位置、密码以及大部分的名单内容，Arthur和Matthew把还没从镇静剂药效中醒过来的Hall和Balogh扔回各自的车里，任务完成。

他们最终也没能查出Balogh究竟计划怎样杀掉Moore，不过仅凭那份行贿名单就足够让他在十年之内没空去实施它了。

 

几个星期之后Cobb收到了一张Eames从伦敦寄来的明信片，他向Cobb和Mal以及Mal腹中的孩子问好。而Arthur则独享了另一张明信片，大本钟图片的背面写着“致世界上最好的前哨，你就像它一样可靠”，旁边还有个随手涂鸦上去的迷你大本钟。

Eames先生还会画画。Arthur在他随身携带的笔记本上写下了这一条。


	2. Our London

地上的积水溅湿了他的皮鞋和裤脚，肩头上落满了被风吹进伞内的雨水，更别提拖在身后的行李箱。

他在现实世界里从未如此狼狈过。

如果不是Mal正躺在医院里临产而Cobb又欠了一个盗梦师非还不可的人情，Arthur绝不会在八月中旬踏上伦敦的土地，作为一个联络人去找Eames。

距离上一次合作他们已经至少半年没有过任何联系，Arthur甚至不能确定Eames是否还记得自己。他的确寄来过明信片，可那也是七个月之前的事了。

Arthur莫名就恨起了自己的“全知全能”，在Cobb抱怨打不通Eames的电话时他为什么要接话说他知道Eames在哪儿呢。否则他也不用在雨季里飞过半个地球替人跑腿。

一辆香槟色的莲花跑车飞驰而过，轮胎卷起半米高的污水，弄脏了Arthur的长裤。

“下地狱去吧！”

路人纷纷对这个举着老气的黑伞站在街边破口大骂的美国佬侧目，他们的表情就像他正准备举起一把猎枪给每一块积雨云打上几十个窟窿。

 

他拖着行李走了三家酒吧才找到Eames。

这传进其他盗梦者耳中就是一个对Arthur来说值得惭愧和反思的速度，传闻中他永远该像个定位卫星一样知道所有人的行踪。

Arthur当然也听过关于自己种种的传闻，他只是从不放在心上罢了。

他一进门就看见了吧台前的那个背影，微耸着肩膀，胳膊肘支在台面上，垂着手腕拿着一杯加了超额冰块的威士忌。

Arthur把雨伞扔进进门处的伞架里，拉扯着皮箱走向吧台。身后的地板上留下一串沾着雨水的鞋印。

他在Eames的邻座坐下，接过调酒师递来的干毛巾后点了一杯柠檬水。

“嗯，Arthur，工作中总是保持清醒。”

一阵战栗从他的后背升起，Arthur不清楚这少见的反应是因为他淋了雨而酒吧里太温暖还是因为Eames那模模糊糊带着点笑意的伦敦腔。

也许两者兼有？

他从箱子里取出委托人寄来的情报资料，压在吧台上滑到Eames面前。

“Eames先生，很高兴你还记得我，节约了我做自我介绍的时间。Cobb有份工作推荐给你，单层梦境，潜盗者和筑梦师都是——”

“是Cobb接的活儿？”

Eames瞄了一眼但没动那个文件夹，他端起杯子呷了一口酒。

“不，他委托我——”

“所以你也加入吗？”

Arthur愣了两秒，他仿佛无法理解Eames的问题一样望着对方，摇了摇头。

“他们已经找好了前哨者。”

“既然如此，我必须仔细地考虑一下。”Eames把酒杯举到嘴边又放下来一点，他的目光落在Arthur身后的某处。“你知道我的上个工作被愚蠢的前哨害得只能滞留在伦敦吧？”

“……是的，这也是为什么我能在这儿找到你。所以这个任务是——”

“只要你想，亲爱的，”Eames这次把视线移到了Arthur胸前第三颗衬衫扣子，他低声笑着，“你总能找到我不是吗？”他终于把那口几次碰到嘴唇的酒喝了进去。

这可不是他期望过的工作谈话。他身上被长途飞行和雨水搞得粘黏不堪，袖口和袜筒都湿了一大圈，而他面前这个诱人的伪装者还非常不配合地讲着人类调情历史上最烂的话，就是不肯让他迅速解决这个跑腿的委托然后回到酒店好好泡个热水澡。

Arthur做了一次深呼吸。

“Eames先生，只因为Cobb要陪着Mal生孩子所以我才不得不在这见鬼的天气里到这见鬼的城市来和你谈这份见鬼的工作。资料就在这里，你乐不乐意都他妈的得接下这个Cobb要还人情的工作，他的原话。那个盗梦师，Carol，我想你是知道如何联络上她的。”他抓起那杯冰块已经融化的柠檬水，一饮而尽。“现在，我要回到酒店去换身干净衣服然后买一张最早回家的机票。恕我失陪了，阁下。”

Arthur从高脚凳上站起来，在Eames微笑的注视下拖着他已经开始变干的行李箱走出了酒吧。

 

“世界上最可怕的城市，伦敦。”

Arthur在计程车等候区举着雨伞自言自语。

“这话只能证明你没有去过很多城市，Arthur。别抱怨，它比我去过的很多地方可要好多了。”

他不敢置信地扭过头，皱起眉瞪着站到他雨伞下面的Eames。

“我接受那个工作。不因为Cobb或者别的什么人，就为了世界上最好的前哨者在这见鬼的天气里飞到这个还不错的城市来找见鬼的Eames。”

“我并没有说你——”

“哦，计程车！”

Eames又一次打断他的解释，拦下了一辆计程车，并且擅自提起他的行李塞进后备箱然后自己坐进了车子后座。Arthur保持着Eames出现在他伞内时的表情看着这一切发生。

“你为什么也坐进去？”

“我们同路？”

“我们并不同路，Eames先生！”虽然这样说，但Arthur还是收起雨伞钻进了车内。

“我早就想换个酒店住啦！你是定了双人间吗？”

 

Arthur感觉到自己的适应能力正处在人生中的巅峰状态。

他平静地接受了酒店没有防滑垫的浴缸、没有红酒的小冰箱和前台告诉他由于天气原因最近的一班飞往洛杉矶的飞机也是在明天中午，Arthur对自己泡澡的时候Eames就在门外的沙发上把电视音量调到令人发狂的大这件事也不准备多说什么。

Arthur靠在浴缸壁上，热水在周身波动。他想象着Eames在长沙发上慵懒地伸直双腿，他的拇指在眉梢缓慢地搔动着，丰满又罪恶的双唇随着电视里播出的内容开开合合，几滴进屋后没来得及擦去的雨水在他的脸颊汇合后淌入解开的衬衣领口，蜿蜒过那些从未完整地展示给别人看的纹身……

Eames就在门外，随时都能听见浴室里的动静，他实在不该挑这时候做这个。

Arthur长长地叹息一声，双手从浴缸边沿滑进水里，一只按在自己起伏的胸膛上，另一只握住了不知什么时候硬起来的阴茎。

他甚至适应了将Eames作为自慰对象的全新自我。

 

直到水凉下来Arthur才离开浴缸。估计Eames早就睡着了。

他站起来伸出手臂去拿盥洗台上的浴巾，先迈出浴缸的那条腿踩到了几分钟前被自己折腾出来的水花，它们滑得惊人而Arthur的膝盖又因为某些有关Eames与幻想的活动一阵阵发软，在从水里捞出另一条腿前，Arthur便以不那么优雅的姿势摔在了坚硬的瓷砖上。

“操！”

Arthur那一声除了尖叫没有其他更合适的形容词，不过他发出这一声之后就只剩蜷在地上嘶嘶抽气的份儿了。他的一条胫骨磕到了浴缸扶手，还没彻底软下去的阴茎险些被他自己的身体和地砖挤扁折断，Arthur猜测他的背可能也扭到了。

“Arthur？你还好吗？”

Eames的声音透过门板和满屋子的水汽传进来。

“好着呢！”他从疼痛得冷汗直流中抽空大吼道。

“听上去你好像摔了一跤，我可以扶你——”

Arthur辨别不出Eames有没有在笑，他全身的血液都忙着朝脸上和耳膜冲去，这使他的判断力大打折扣。

“别进来！他妈的呆在外面！”

电视的音量降了下去，不管Eames是不是在门外偷听，他都得尽快靠自己的能力走出去。事关尊严。

 

当Arthur相对体面地穿着干净的西装裤和格子衬衫走出浴室，Eames正对着播放北欧风光片的电视发呆。

“感觉好点儿了？”Eames转过头问。

“很抱歉对你大喊大叫，雨天和湿衣服让我几乎没办法自控……”

Eames微笑着答应了一声继续看电视，好像他早就知道Arthur会这么说。

他们谁都没提起Arthur在浴室滑倒的那个小意外。

Arthur坐到床上打开了笔记本电脑整理一些数据，为了缓解房间里沉默的尴尬，他向Eames询问起那个害他被困在伦敦的工作。

“我们在目标人物的家里入梦，”Eames再次调低了电视音量，“目标的妻子怀疑他对她不忠，所以雇了Zoe和我希望能在他梦里找出点什么。”

“简直是大材小用，”Arthur边敲击着键盘边说，“他过去接受过潜意识训练？”他想不通这样简单的工作为什么还会搞砸。

“没有。事实上梦中一切顺利，我甚至没用上计划时间的一半就搞定了任务。”

他停下打字，等着Eames把后面的故事讲出来。

“不过在即将醒来的时候，他家里换班的保镖进来向他报到，于是我们被发现了……”

Arthur的嘴唇无声地摆出了“哦”的口型，他阖上电脑，维持着盘腿而坐的姿势往沙发的方向蹭近了一些。

“在现实世界里躲避两米高的保镖和九毫米的子弹可比在梦里危险多了。”

Arthur仅有一次在外界受到干扰的情况下入梦的经历，但那次他们仅仅是面临被目标的员工发现这微不足道的后果。他想了想Eames被真枪实弹的剽悍保镖追杀的场景，脸色黯淡下去。

“这次跟以往不同，他们看见了我的脸。外面到处是悬赏通缉，所以只要离开伦敦我必死无疑。”说到这儿，Eames的眉头紧锁，肩膀防御性地收紧。

“为那名前哨感到羞耻。”

Arthur低沉着嗓音说完，再次打开了电脑。Eames没再说话，他看着同样沉默的Arthur快速写了几封邮件发送出去。

几分钟后，伴随着一声清脆的新邮件提示音，Arthur的脸在屏幕荧光的映衬下柔和起来，他的表情几乎可以算得上大半个微笑。

“我想几个小时后你就可以安全的出入境了，Eames先生。”

Eames看上去像被哽了一下，他双手的中指和拇指指腹不安地搓动着。

“我终于知道为什么Cobb把你绑在身边。”

Arthur摸了摸耳廓，“处理善后是一名前哨必备的专业能力。”

“所以那时候我才特别想念全知全能的你啊。”Eames愉快地朝他眨眨眼，“谢谢你，Arthur。”

“也感谢你的肯定，Eames先生。”

“对于你，我永远不会吝惜赞美之词。”Eames站起身，拎起了一直被他压在屁股下面的外套，“我想我该去和Carol碰面了，祝你明天归途愉快。”

Arthur坐在床上看着Eames从外面关上了房门，他的目光扫到墙脚的行李箱。

他之前怎么会认为Eames真的会在这儿住下来？

 

第二天中午前往机场前，Arthur在房间里认真地核对着皮箱里的物品，那身被雨水泡过的西装不算在内，他已经把它送给负责这一层客房的服务生了。除此以外，所有他带来的东西都在里面。

Arthur皱眉。

所有的东西，包括那份本该由Eames拿走的资料，现在正躺在他整齐叠放的衬衫上。

他翻开文件夹看着另一名前哨的作品，眉头皱得更深。

前一晚Eames讲起被追杀时那掩饰不住痛苦的表情在他脑海里回放，他把文件夹扔回了箱子里。

Arthur的机票改签了三次最后不得不打电话给航空公司取消了行程。他发了邮件给Cobb，得知Mal母子平安后就更加放心地留在了伦敦。

他开始暗中跟进Carol的那件工作。

Arthur不想贬低任何人，但实践证明Carol找来的那名前哨就是一坨废物。Arthur轻而易举地就黑进了他的电脑，在数千个文件里找到了这一次潜盗的规划、迷宫图和目标资料。

“Hyland……”Arthur反复念着雇主的名字，总觉得什么地方有些奇怪。

Angus Hyland是伦敦有名的设计工作室合伙人，近几年都本本分分地写书或搞设计，这样的人找上盗梦者绝不会是偷个设计方案那么简单。他又再次翻了翻目标人物的背景，一个名不见经传的的小设计师，甚至和Angus没有任何交集。而潜盗物也模棱两可，一段记忆。换做是他可绝对不想接这份工作，无论雇主付多少钱。

他把雇主的名字发给了Cobb，希望他能知道更多的内容。

 

后续发展是，Arthur又救了Eames一命。

在那个形同虚设的前哨按下入梦剂开关的同时，Arthur冲进他们所在的目标人物的工作室，一把扯下Eames手腕上的针头并踢晕了那个试图朝自己开枪的废物。

“Eames！Eames！”

他用力地拍着Eames的脸，后者睁开眼睛清醒过来。

“Arthur？”Eames跳起来，看着已经入睡的目标和潜盗者以及趴在地上的前哨。“怎么回事？！”

“别问了，快走！”

Arthur不由分说地把他拉到工作室门外，打开了车门。

“我正工作呢！”Eames作势要回到屋里去。

“你不能去！”

“什么？”Eames不敢相信自己听到的。“是你大雨天飞到这儿逼着我接下了这份工作的，Arthur，现在一切准备就绪你却又跑来告诉我不能去？你在耍我玩儿吗？”

“看在上帝的份儿上！我替你摆平了那些追杀和通缉！你难道不该听我的话赶紧上车吗！”

“我没要求你做那个——”

“……无论如何我已经做了！哦，操，Eames！没时间解释了。如果你信任我，上车！快点！”

Eames气呼呼地盯着Arthur看了一秒，放弃般地叹口气，坐进了车里。

Arthur小跑着回到驾驶室，猛地踩下油门。轮胎在地面上摩擦出刺耳的尖鸣。

就在车子驶出大约六百米远时，那间工作室在他们身后发出震耳欲聋的巨响，爆炸的气流让他们的车剧烈地颠了两下。

Eames在后座上震惊地看看越来越远的火光和黑烟，又转头看看Arthur，如此反复数次。

“Arthur你他妈的是上帝吗？！”

“我只是查到Hyland想借机除掉Carol，我根本没想到他会用炸弹！”

他的耳朵里还充斥着嗡嗡的回音，心里一阵阵后怕。如果他没来得及带走Eames……Arthur泄恨般地砸了方向盘一拳。

“好吧……”直到再也看不见爆炸的光点，Eames才终于转过身面朝前方。“应该在洛杉矶的上帝先生，我需要一个解释。”

“我实在不放心那个前哨所以就黑进了他的电脑拿到了雇主的资料。Angus Hyland，他的弟弟曾在一次盗梦行动中因为Carol的失误成了植物人，Angus这次雇佣她就是为了报复……”

“等等，你不放心和我一起工作的其他前哨于是就留下来监督我的安全了？”

“我刚把你从通缉令上抹掉！小心点总没错吧！”

Eames瘫倒在了座椅上，“这超出我的理解能力太多了，允许我装死一小会儿……”

 

九月初，Arthur去Cobb家看望Mal和小James的时候收到了一张转寄的明信片。

“就因为你不肯告诉任何人你的住址，我才得帮你收这种恶心的卡片！”Cobb嫌弃地把明信片丢给他，“你是不是遇到了什么难缠的客户？这看上去就跟勒索信一样。”

他先看了背面，没有寄信人也没有寄信地址，除了“Cobb转交Arthur”之外只剩下一行字：给全知全能的上帝先生。

Arthur立刻就知道这明信片来自谁，他笑着翻过卡片结果差点被自己的口水呛死。

他没出现视觉障碍的话那应该是一张男性右侧胸膛的照片，在一些不完整的线条包围下，一个大写的“A”纹在那片肌肤上，照片拍摄时刺青后的红肿还没消退。

这可不是个好信号，Arthur心想，借用别人家里的卫生间超过十五分钟就算对他这种人来说也还是过于下流了些……


	3. You Can Always Find My Trace

Eames趴在七楼火山岩打造的阳台上，目光随着Arthur没入这间酒店的大厅后他才返身回到屋中。

他已经这样任由Arthur跟在自己后面走过了三个大洲、七个国家、不计其数的城市。而两个人之间也如同形成了默契一般从没出现在对方的面前。Eames难以对此下一个精准的定义，Arthur的行为更像是种自然而然的追随，不会让Eames离开他的掌控范围也不会靠得太近。Eames之所以默许Arthur这略显吓人的举动是因为他不讨厌Arthur在自己周围出现。

在真正认识到这个人之前，Eames绝不会认为传闻中高傲贵族式的Arthur乐意与自己纠缠不清。即使是经过许多次的合作以及工作外的接触，和这一年来Arthur追着他辗转过整个北半球，他也清醒地知道他和Arthur都不会是彼此想要的伴侣。

他们仅仅是良好地适应了对方出现在自己的生活里，然后像走进了不知道迷宫尽头在哪儿的梦，无法从其中醒过来。

并非Arthur为他做过的事和Arthur这个人没有打动他。Arthur救过他的命不止一次，就像伦敦那次的爆炸，Arthur极有可能因救他而丧命但他还是亲自赶到了那里。Eames实际上也挺喜欢与传闻中不尽相同的Arthur，他会温和谦逊的微笑、会因为尴尬而脸红继而大骂脏话、会有无伤大雅的小怪癖，他还在入梦时打过呼噜——那可不太常见，鉴于他们已经共同工作过不下十次，算上测试的数量那也是几十次入梦，Eames撞了大运才听到过两次，他还拿出手机说要录下来而Arthur发誓他敢的话就打断他的腿。

所以Eames真的不讨厌Arthur，不过他绝不想和Arthur开始一段恋爱关系，哪怕他胸前有个属于Arthur的纹身。

盗梦圈中不乏相爱而后组成家庭的同行，Cobb和Mal就是不少人羡慕的一对儿，Eames也羡慕过Cobb娶到了那名红头发的美人，可那是好几年前的事了并且只是小小地羡慕一下。当他和工作伙伴坠入爱河，就意味着他们成了彼此的软肋，数不尽的危机都会以他们的爱为温床疯狂地滋长。Eames听闻了Mal最近的状态不是很好，Cobb也为此忧心忡忡的以至于搞砸了两次任务。用Arthur的话来形容，这太不专业了。

Eames入行以来就没想过要落得个不专业的盗梦者的下场，更没想过在许多个独眠的夜晚躺在被单下挂心自己的爱人是不是被投射追着开枪而掉进了Limbo，或者让对方担忧自己正蹲在哪个见鬼的下水道里一边处理刀伤一边躲避通缉逮捕。

在被追踪了11个月零6天之后，他应该为他和Arthur间这诡异的关系画上休止符了，他们的梦需要一个Kick。

卡普里岛是个合适的地方。

于是Eames搭配了一套不那么花哨的衣服出门，去打破两个人之间荒唐的现状。

 

朱庇特行宫遗址的残垣断壁给Eames的捉迷藏帮了很大的忙，他在两米高的风化石墙中间悠闲地转着圈，看Arthur焦急又迷茫地在石头堆里寻找自己的背影。Arthur今天为他那条黑色休闲裤配了件深红色的格子衬衫，衣袖卷到大臂上；没抹发胶，柔软的黑发打着卷散落在耳侧。那让他看上去可怜兮兮的。Eames决定让戏弄到此为止。

“你真的不擅长现实的里迷宫对吧？”

Arthur猛地转过身，看到Eames正惬意地倚在一根石柱上看着他。Arthur有些意外地皱起眉，不过Eames也同样捕捉到了他脸上一闪而过的轻松微笑。

他早就知道我会主动出现，精明的Arthur。Eames暗想。

他们沉默着在碎落的瓦砾中并肩而行，沿着Arthur深爱的楼梯走上了行宫的高处，最后在悬崖边停下来。远处宁静的海面倒影着飘着洁白云朵的晴空，生长于雾都的Eames不能免俗地对晴天狂热的钟情，他实在不想在这样的天气里和Arthur闹翻，那会让他今后再看到晴天时不再那么喜爱。

也许该等等，换一个阴云密布的日子……

“那么，Eames先生，”Arthur打断了他的思考，“你想对我说什么呢？”

Arthur的薄唇缓慢地翕张，Eames从没听Arthur用这样放松又柔和的声线对人讲话，他的手指再次不安地搓动起来，早准备好的话突然无法出口。

“你好啊，Arthur。”

黑发的前哨者挑起眉，“我可不是来听你说这个的。”

Eames清清发紧的喉咙，“你的青睐让我倍感荣幸。你是我合作过的最好的前哨，可我——”

“你到底想说什么？”

“我的意思是……我们是不是应该让这匪夷所思的进展停下来了？你有你的生活和朋友，不该一直在我身后浪费时间……”

Arthur的表情一片空白，而Eames该死的觉得自己的话可能伤害了他。他没打算伤害任何一个人，至少在感情上从没有打算过。

不过Arthur忽然微笑起来，他的酒窝让人想到“爱慕”这个词。

而Eames突然就不想面对这混乱又微妙的一切了，他只想逃去一个Arthur找不到的地方——那可能不太容易。Eames转头看向山岩下激流暗涌的海面，那儿的颜色要比远处的海深得多，几乎深成了黑色，如此的接近Arthur的发色。

“我的墓志铭上会写这样一行字：Eames扔我下提比略悬崖。”

“哈！让Cobb听听，他再也不敢说你没有幽默感……”Eames勉强地掀了掀嘴角。

“Eames，”Arthur低声叫了他的名字，然后毫无预兆地拔高了声音，“第一次，在纽约的那件工作，我清楚地记得你一入梦就坐到了我身边，还有拉着我假扮Colin情人时那些缺乏安全感的小动作。然后是当我为你收拾了穷追不舍的尾巴后，你紧张不安的表情。再接下来是循环往复的每次工作后迅速消失和令人啼笑皆非的明信片或者短信。你以为我真的不知道是吗？你他妈的跃跃欲试但事实上你根本就是个胆小鬼，Eames，你可悲的胆量让你只敢在跟我调情后跑得远远的，而我就像只狗崽儿一样追着你满世界跑！”

也许Arthur就是他脚下的海流变出的妖怪，前一秒风平浪静下一秒就掀翻轮船。

Eames惊讶地听着Arthur过于富有冲击力的发言，他伸出手想去拉离悬崖边太近的Arthur，“你才不像狗崽儿——”

“我现在就快要变成一条疯狗了！”他朝Eames咆哮道。

Eames收回手做出投降的姿势，噤了声。

他头顶上的天空开始涌起黑云，就连远处的海面也渐渐变成了墨蓝色。

Arthur低下头似乎想自嘲地笑一下，但当他发现自己很难做出那个表情他就放任失望和愤怒展现在脸上，他重新抬起头看着Eames。

“你他妈的究竟在怕什么？”

一个非常好的问题，Eames想。他怕的东西太多了，怕输，怕死，怕掉进Limbo，还怕有一天会失去Arthur。

“……我也不知道，Arthur，我真的不知道。”

之后他们就站在悬崖上，谁都没再说话。

Eames看了看天上越来越厚的乌云和似乎随时都会掀起淹没整座山的巨浪的大海，心想也许今天还算是个合适的日子？

而Arthur，他最终向前迈出几步，跳下了提比略悬崖。

 

Eames睁开眼睛看到了酒店的天花板，还运转着的PASIV正在他身边的茶几上发出轻微的白噪音。他扯下针头用酒精棉随便擦了擦针孔，有些失焦地看着另一根搭在沙发椅扶手上不久前拔下来还粘着胶布的导管，原本坐着Arthur的位置现在已经空空荡荡。

这大概是他们最后一次共同入梦了。

这个令Eames沮丧得食不下咽的想法，一直持续到一个月后的基律纳才发生了转机。

 

 

Eames在北欧国家有多少项通缉罪名连他自己也记不清，接到Derek的邀请电话时他还反复强调去瑞典是个自寻死路的冒险。

不过事实证明这次冒险是他做过的最糟却也最棒的决定。

安全到达基律纳境内浪费了他好几个假身份。等坐到了酒店的大床上，Eames开始唉声叹气地剪掉那些不能再使用的假名字所有的信用卡，不过他的手提包里还有一摞新的。

在某次受Cobb邀请的工作中，Arthur曾称他为信用体系的蛀虫。那个时不时就黑进政府机构安全系统的家伙怎么有资格指责他？

Eames扔下剪刀，把信用卡碎片扫进垃圾桶。这时候回想有关Arthur的事情对他搞定这次的工作没什么好处。

 

领队Derek给Eames发来邮件的时候还附上了雇主和目标人物的详细资料，Eames对这种行为感到多此一举，他就只是负责模仿与伪装的活儿。然而第二天上午他和Derek及盗梦团队在工作间碰面后，Eames才意识到这周密详尽的风格来自谁。

“你找不到别的前哨了吗？”他把Derek拉到远处，目光还死死地锁在正给调查报告分类的Arthur身上。

“别挑三拣四啦，你知道现在找一个靠得住的前哨者有多难吗？”Derek不想听Eames再废话，他把伪装人物的资料塞进Eames的手里然后转身离开。

传统的活页夹和漂亮手写字体标注出的重点，处处都打着“Arthur出品”的标签。

“他的确能保障你们的安全……”Eames对Derek的背影说道，心里想的却是谁又能来保障他的安全。

幸好Arthur并没表现出他想用任何一种利器谋杀Eames，相反他友好得令Eames不断摸索自己的图腾来确认身处现实。

“Eames先生，你的红茶。”

Eames从文件夹中抬起头，惊恐地看向端着外带纸杯的Arthur，没敢去接。

“怎么了？我没在里面投毒。”

Arthur翻个白眼，揭开杯盖喝了一口然后把红茶杯重重地搁在Eames桌上。

“哦，我不是那个意思，只是奇怪你给我买了红茶而不是咖啡。”

“你是英国人。”Arthur挑眉，双手抱在胸前准备和他进行辩论。

“我是。不过Vladimir是俄国人你却没给他买伏特加？”

“我不会给正在工作的同事买烈酒！”他瞪着不可理喻的Eames，终于露出了想掏枪射杀什么人的迹象。

而Eames还挺喜欢带点攻击性的Arthur……他的脑子一定是被药物控制了。

 

Eames一直想找Arthur谈谈在卡普里岛发生的事，可惜Arthur总是过于忙碌，忙着调查、忙着给筑梦师提修改意见、忙着岔开Eames的话题。

他好不容易在晚上其他人都收工离开的时候抓到了正把影印文件收拾进公文包的Arthur。

工作室里只有Arthur头顶的那盏日光灯还亮着，Eames向他靠近时Arthur警觉地摸上了腰间的枪，当看清来人面目时才倏地放下手。

 “我以为你不想再和我一起工作了。”Eames走进日光灯的照明范围，大腿抵着办公桌。

Arthur浅浅地笑了笑，“显然你并不足够了解我，Eames先生。我不会让私事影响到工作，那太不——”

“太不专业了，我知道……”Eames低头搔了搔眉梢，“很高兴能再见到你。”

“受宠若惊。”Arthur已经收拾好了他的东西，他将公文包松松地夹在小臂和腰胯间，双手插进西装裤口袋里。“如果你没有其他事情，那就明天再见了。哦，离开时记得关灯。”

Eames站在唯一的光源下，看着Arthur毫不犹豫地走进了黑暗中。

 

他们的目标人物有相当严重的创伤后应激障碍，在这种人的梦境里完成潜盗任务的几率就连数学差劲的Eames也知道是百分之一。所以Derek必须找Arthur来，他们才有可能全身而退。

在一辆行驶中的电车上醒来时，Eames看到车窗外的天空灰蒙一片并且飘着细雨，他不喜欢这个俄国筑梦师的设定。电车通过高架桥时发出的摩擦噪音提醒他很快目标人物就会出现，Eames打起精神快速将自己打扮成了目标已经去世的战友的模样。

他们都认为这不是个好主意，但纵然渠道多如Arthur也没能查出与目标关系更加亲近的其他候选人。Eames只能赌一把。

电车缓缓停住，穿着迷彩制服的目标人物走上来，同时也立刻就注意到了Eames。

“Anatoly！”Eames装作惊喜的样子从座位上站起来。

目标人物在原地僵直地呆立着，“Leo？你还活着？”

“我当然活着，你在说什么蠢话？”

“可你明明一年前就……”

目标的怀疑让电车下的铁轨发出被外力弯曲的响声，车厢里的投射乘客们不安地躁动着、叫嚷抱怨。

“不，Anatoly，我活得好好的呢，下星期咱们还要去巴哈马送机密包不是么。”

正是那次护送任务让Leo死在了反政府武装的狙击枪下，Derek需要Eames套出Anatoly一年前把偷走的机密包裹藏在了哪里。

Anatoly最后在犹豫不决中相信了Eames，他快步上前紧紧地拥抱了Eames假扮的Leo。车厢里再次平静下来，而Eames趁机给Anatoly注射了强效镇定剂。

电车刚在下一站停稳，等候多时的Derek就帮Eames把目标抬下车送上了在港口就位的游艇。

减少投射入侵能够安全高效地完成任务。Arthur的好主意。

“比我预计的时间短了不少。”Arthur取出PASIV的导管给目标人物接好。

“大概他不喜欢我所以也不想听我说更多关于我还活着的证据。”Eames在房间的沙发床上选了块最舒服的位置躺下，而他确定自己听见Arthur笑出了声。

“才怪。你觉得每个人都喜欢你。”

“哦，我知道至少你不在其中。”

他撕开迷彩服袖口的尼龙扣，针头小心地推进静脉。

“你怎么知道我不在呢？”

这是Eames在Vladimir按下入梦剂开关前听到的最后一句话。

 

Eames和Anatoly迈着正步走进政府大楼的一间办公室，身穿深蓝色制服的Arthur正在那儿等着他们。要模拟出发前的情景并不容易，Arthur做了很多调查才勉强让一些细节不至于让Anatoly意识到他们正在做梦。

“两位，这是份光荣而艰巨的任务。”Arthur双手托着装有机密物品的黑色手提箱走到了办公桌前，“你们要将它安全运抵驻巴哈马大使馆，交给Valle上校。”

“是，长官！”

Eames响亮地回应并接过了手提箱，而Anatoly却什么也没说。

“有什么问题吗，士兵？”Arthur向Anatoly问道。

“如果失败会怎样？”

Arthur表情严肃地望着他，“军方不允许你们失败。”

房间里沉闷而压抑。

Anatoly在思考着什么，而Eames在努力控制着自己的心烦意乱。他是这一层的梦主，他得保持全神贯注。但他仍无法不去想穿海军制服的Arthur有多么该死的性感！

“军方只是不允许失败的人活着回来……”

在Eames想清楚究竟发生了什么事之前，他已经甩掉手提箱撞开了Anatoly对准Arthur的枪口。Anatoly愣了两秒，然后飞快地抓起掉落在地的机密包冲出了办公室。

“Derek！目标跑出去了！跟上他！”Arthur冲着内置对讲机喊道。

[你们没事吧？]

“暂时安全，但你得尽快搞定！”

Arthur看向Eames，他上半身仰躺在办公桌上哼了一声，骂了串英式脏话。整栋大楼的玻璃开始剧烈震动，墙壁上蛛网状的裂纹一个接一个地出现。

[跟上目标了！给我十分钟！]

“Eames，你怎么样？”

Arthur把Eames拉到书柜与办公桌之中的空间，以免从棚顶掉落的混凝土落在他头上。对于Arthur的问话，Eames的回答首先是从被子弹穿透的肺部咳出的一口鲜血。

“我猜我坚持不了多久……Derek怎么样？”

“他需要再多一点的时间。”

Arthur解开Eames前襟上的纽扣，里面已经是一大片深红。棉质内衣的坏处就是它们良好的吸水性会让湮出的血夸张得吓人，Arthur深知这点但还是紧紧皱着眉。

Eames的后背靠着办公桌腿，他抬起手轻轻抚过Arthur的眉间。从他们认识以来，他似乎总是让Arthur的烦恼加倍。

“亲我一下好吗。”他晕乎乎地稳定视焦，对Arthur提出要求。

“拜托，Eames，不是开玩笑的时候。”

“只是个梦，对你完全没有损失不是吗……”

Eames的视线已经模糊了，他眯了几次眼也分辨不出三米外墙上挂着的那幅画究竟画的是一艘乘风破浪的帆船还是一头正在喝水的驴。Eames突然就害怕起来，他在口袋里摸出他的图腾，确认自己此刻不会真的死掉后就觉得画上究竟是帆船还是驴已经无关紧要了。

他感觉到Arthur移动了自己的上身，随后取代他背后坚硬木桌腿的是温暖又单薄的胸膛。

“等我们醒来后，”Arthur消除了他和Eames之间最后一点距离，他像叙述一件工作般对Eames说：“你可以好好的操我，直到我喊不出除你名字之外的任何东西，而我会狠狠地骑你，让你再没有逃跑的力气。不过现在，认真地保持呼吸，Eames先生。”

他能感受到紧贴着自己的身体里那颗跳动的心脏正有力地撞击着他的后背。Eames想大笑，但只是咳出了更多的血。

“不错的构想，亲爱的，”他用尽力气笑着说，“我要偷走Derek的PASIV然后好好地享受上几天。”

当Eames说完，梦境开始崩塌。

 

被Arthur扯着领带拽倒在驯鹿皮上时，Eames努力地回忆着自己是怎么来到这儿的。

梦里的最后五秒钟,Derek成功查到了Anatoly藏匿机密的地点。随后Eames一身冷汗地在Anatoly的公寓里醒来，他看着Arthur熟练地销毁这间房子里他们来过的痕迹，手不停地摸着梦里胸口中弹的地方，那一块儿的衣料干净完整，属于他自己的心跳急促但很规律。

Derek把情报通知了雇主，酬金确认到账后盗梦小队成员分道扬镳。这是件受雇于政府的工作所以他们并不那么急着从瑞典离开，Eames准备借这个限时免于被通缉的机会到处逛逛，等候出租车时Arthur询问Eames是否想去喝两杯然后见识一下基律纳的特产。

明知这提议不止喝两杯那么简单但Eames还是没犹豫地同意了。

于是没过多久他就来到了这里，不是在做梦。

身上只剩领带这一点儿布料的Eames伸展了一下四肢，脚趾不小心蹭到了光滑坚硬的床沿，他的嘴唇贴在Arthur的颈侧嘟囔了一声说这地方太怪异了。

“我以为这对见多识广的伪装者来说不算什么。”

已经脱掉了三件套和高级衬衫的Arthur在Eames身下发出近似于自言自语的微弱声音，房间里的冷光灯将他全身的肌肤染成了神秘的月白色，他曲起一条腿插进Eames的双腿中间，坚定又缓慢地磨蹭着。

Eames哼了一声，埋头舔舐起Arthur跳动的颈动脉，“普通人可不会想睡在这种地方。”

Arthur因为被Eames舔得有些痒而忍不住半阖着眼睛笑出声来，他推开了Eames的脑袋让他把战场转移到了自己腹部，边笑边说：“恕我无法将你纳入普通人这个范畴。”

“至少我没有变态的小嗜好，说真的，Arthur，冰旅馆？”

Eames停下了在Arthur肚脐下方吮吸出吻痕的动作，用手臂支起上身好笑地看着Arthur。

这绝对又是一个令他意想不到的Arthur，说出去谁会信啊？把有一张铺着驯鹿皮的圆形冰床的冰旅馆和Arthur联系到一起？尽管刚进门的时候Arthur说这是为了让他冷静下来别再干傻事，但这也依然使得他震惊了好一会儿。这就跟脱光衣服躺在冰天雪地里没两样啊！

他身下的Arthur扭动了两下，突然一个翻身掉转了他们的位置然后跨坐在了Eames的肚子上。Arthur垂着眼皮俯视着Eames，他的嘴角在Eames看来也是下垂的，但他就是觉得Arthur是正在笑着。

“不，这还不算我最变态的喜好呢。”Arthur把手伸向自己身后，握住了正抵在他尾椎处Eames的已经完全勃起的阴茎。

“你要是敢说那是我，我绝对会将你打呼的录音发给所有同行。”

他把双手交叠起来枕在了脑后，因为如果不这样做他绝对会立刻抓着Arthur的胯骨把自己挺进他身体里，而他还是很想让Arthur实现他在梦里的承诺，“狠狠地骑他”那个。

“Eames先生，”Arthur这时露出了一个真正的笑容，眼珠都消失在了笑弯了的眼睑后面，“从第一天起我就深深为你的聪明才智着迷——”

 

那之后Arthur超额履行了他的诺言。

他精疲力尽地趴在Eames胸口沉沉地睡过去，毫不在乎黏了一身的汗水和两人份的精液。

Eames枕着自己的一条手臂直直地望着这房子用冰块儿搭建的圆形穹顶，另一只手搭在Arthur的肩头，时不时地用手指卷起Arthur脖颈后面的一绺头发然后再散开它们。

到这儿之前他还因为死在了梦里和两杯酒而头晕目眩，现在他则清醒得睡不着。

这当然不是他所期望的合理发展，这甚至是他最不想发生的。

Eames不打算再多做停留，他尽量不让身体有大幅度震颤地伸出手从堆在地上的衣服里摸出手机，订了三个小时后的机票离开瑞典。

 

 

热带海洋性气候让Arthur恨不能一天换五次衣服。

飞机落地的当天他就把带来的所有西装打包寄回了洛杉矶，可即便是换上了半袖T恤也没能把他带离“活动二十分钟以上就像刚从水里捞出来的”这个噩梦。

Arthur把烟摁灭在楼梯栅栏上，提紧手里的塑胶袋打开门锁走进公寓。生锈合页发出的刺耳的噪音让他不想多碰那扇门一下，索性就让它敞开着。从塑胶袋里拿出两盒牛奶、一条香烟和一块速冻牛肉放在厨房流理台上，他一面惦着餐刀一面弯下身子拉开了冰箱门翻找一些可以加入晚餐佐料行列的食材。

落日余晖从被擦得光洁如新的窗子照进屋子，整间公寓都浸在了橙黄的颜色里，一个鬼鬼祟祟的影子出现在地板上并一点点向Arthur移动。

“如果你敢扑上来，我手里的餐刀会向你的脾脏问好。”Arthur完全没当一回事地说着，继续在冰箱里找东西。

那个高高举起双臂的影子迟疑了一下，放低手转而伸向Arthur弯着的腰际。

“是什么让你变得这么暴力，亲爱的，饥饿？还是这里没有巴黎的红酒？”

Arthur手里握着一颗洋葱关上冰箱门站直，自然地将全部重量倚在背后的人身上，“也许仅仅是因为你。”

“这未免太伤人了……”

一个假装的响亮抽泣在Arthur的耳边出现，接着潮热的呼吸沾湿了他耳廓上细小的绒毛。Arthur在那双肌肉丰满的手臂中转了个身。

由于夕阳的原因，那双灰绿色的眼睛像是撒了碎金，明亮得让Arthur移不开目光。他轻轻地将洋葱砸在对方的胸膛上，低声说道：“也许尽快修好大门和那台来自地狱的空调会让我好一点，Eames先生。”

“空调是没办法了，不过我这就去看看那扇表现欠佳的大门。”

Eames在Arthur的脸颊上吻了吻，哼着欢快的曲调取出工具箱，踩着奇怪的步伐走向门口。

Arthur把洋葱切成等长等宽的细条，然后把牛肉扔进了微波炉里解冻。

倒计时的那会儿功夫里，Arthur双手拄在身后、后腰靠着流理台看Eames一手滴油管一手螺丝刀蹲在门口认真地忙活。

他来到蒙巴萨已经有两个半月，而他和Eames同居的时间也是这个数。

当Eames在基律纳的旅馆里摇醒他并塞给他一张机票的时候，Arthur正为睡眠不足而暴躁异常。他嘀咕着自己都不知道是什么内容的脏话，揉着脖子后面的头发努力认出那张长方形卡片上印了些什么字。Eames给他的时间只够他识别出“蒙巴萨”和“上午五点起飞”，然后他就已经身在驶向飞机场的出租车上了。连裤子拉链都还没来得及拉平整。

11个小时零6分钟的飞行过后——Arthur不喜欢这个时间巧合，他们降落在了Eames的大本营，梦幻城市蒙巴萨。

Arthur没有多问，就安静地跟着Eames再次坐上出租车，转过数条街，来到这栋公寓楼门前，踏上有零星蛀洞的木楼梯，走进这间疏于打扫的房间。Eames的家。

这房子除了那张干净柔软的大床之外没有一处符合Arthur的审美标准，但这不成问题，他有世界上最引以为傲的适应力。

如果Arthur想，他能让这里失去一切有人生活过的痕迹，他有这能力。

当天在Eames出门去买食物和酒的时候，Arthur刷净水槽里的餐具和酒杯，摔碎了两个盘子；他挽起衣袖擦亮每一块玻璃和浴室里的镜子，盯着Eames超大的浴缸发了好一会儿呆；扔掉了三件Eames丢在椅子上的过于丑陋并且任何强效清洗剂都洗不干净的衣服。

我带你回来不是让你给我干活儿的。Eames进门后这样说，不过看得出来他们都对房子干净一些没有反对意见。

然后他们正式开始了匪夷所思的同居生活。而这Eames勇敢迈出的尝试性的一步，让他们在了解了更多彼此的优缺点之后愈加沉迷。Arthur发誓，他快要爱上Eames有违卫生标准的咬指甲的小动作和没擦干净嘴就来吻自己的毛病了。

微波炉“叮”的一声唤回了Arthur的注意力，他开始正式烹调他们的晚饭。

牛肉条在平底锅里“滋滋”地响，伴随着Eames修理大门的动静和口哨，所有都让Arthur觉得不真实，让他快忘了自己和Eames都是永远不会远离危险的不法之徒，也对这世界上是不是只有他们两个人产生了怀疑。但他甚至不愿意拿出图腾来验证。

 

五月的一天，Arthur被一个来自Cobb的电话从梦中叫醒。

当Mal的死讯传进耳朵，Arthur跌下床坐在了地板上，床单纠结地缠在他腿间。

接下来是长久的沉默。最后Cobb带着不易被察觉的哭腔告诉Arthur他必须得离开了，孩子们在Miles那里会很好，如果Arthur愿意的话他希望能碰个面，在离开美国国境之后。

Cobb强调了两次如果Arthur愿意，并问他现在有没有和什么人在一起，假如是的话他可以不必过来。Cobb很少询问Arthur的意见，他就是那么专制独断到吓人的程度。单凭这点，Arthur根本说不出拒绝的话，何况他除了Cobb也没有特别多的可以陪之一起潜逃的朋友。他告诉Cobb自己现在没什么情况，会立刻去同他见面。

Arthur挂断电话，越过床垫和正注视自己的Eames对上视线。

自从他来蒙巴萨之后就将电话的免提功能使用率提高到了百分之百。

“我很抱歉。”Eames鲜有地皱着眉。

他坐在地上用力揉了揉脸，“我得、我得收拾行李了……”

Eames点点头，“嗯”了一声。

不安的气氛越来越重，Eames下床走进了浴室。门关上的声音让Arthur打了个冷颤。

Eames从不关门。

他从被单里站起来，扯了两次才解开绊住自己的结。眼睛酸胀不堪，他把床单摔在床垫上然后从衣柜顶拿下已经落了薄薄一层灰的行李箱，收拾起自己的东西。

 

Eames送Arthur到机场，一路上少言寡语。一半的理由是因Mal的死去而悲伤，另一半是他们之间的危险因子又重新活跃了起来。Eames烦躁地抽着烟，直到机场的广播开始提示登机信息。

他站在登机口，拖着Arthur的行李箱，“你知道我可以陪你一起去，亲爱的。”

“但是并不需要。”Arthur抬头看了看电子信息板。

“因为和我这种人搞在一起让你觉得丢脸？”

Eames当然知道这不是真的。如果Arthur会在乎这个的话，他根本一开始就不会追着自己跑遍半个地球，他只是莫名地觉得恼火。

“不！”Arthur回头怒视着Eames，好像他无法相信Eames说出了这样的话。“我只是不想让Cobb觉得尴尬……”

“哦，我真不该忘了传闻中的Arthur是古板到令人恐惧的。”

“什么？”Arthur不知是没听清还是没听懂，他睁大了眼睛问Eames能不能再说一遍。

Eames把箱子的拉杆塞进Arthur的手里，推了他一把，“该走了，亲爱的。”

来不及道别的Arthur被登机的人群挤进了闸口，等他再回头时，Eames已经不见了。


	4. Romantic Paris

自他离开蒙巴萨的一个月来，Arthur每天除了解决Cobb的问题，还要牺牲睡眠时间从各种渠道打听着Eames的消息：Eames一天有八个小时泡在赌场里、Eames和一个药剂师混得不错、Eames胖了。Arthur私下想着，要适应这种只能从别人的电子邮件或者电话中随意提起的只字片语知道Eames过得如何的状况，需要花上他一辈子的时间和精力。

在飞去东京之前他给Eames打了一通电话。

[我还生着气呢。]

Eames在那边用鼻子哼了一声。

“那你就不会接我的电话了。”Arthur用肩膀和脸夹着电话，一边把PASIV的伪造报关单按页码顺序排好一边戳破Eames的谎话。

[你一个人走了。我有权利生上一年份的气。]

“我只是觉得这时候把男朋友带到Cobb面前，对他来说可算不上是安慰。”Arthur整理好了报关单，开始核对新工作的注意事项。

[老古板先生。]

Eames叹了口气。

[Cobb他还好吗？]

“神经兮兮，不停地发火……不过还好。”

[我们说的可是Cobb，他生下来就神经兮兮的。]

Eames低声笑起来，Arthur停下对工作内容的思考反而回忆起Eames笑的时候脸上那种令人温暖的表情。

[他什么时候能生活自理啊？]

“别这么说，他只是悲伤过度了。如果换做是我死了，你也——”

[停！别在我看不见的地方做这种假设，太不吉利了。]

“听听，究竟谁才是老古板啊。”Arthur重新翻起情报资料。“不是我自视过高，遇到这种事你也不见得比Cobb表现得更理智——”

[我绝对会变成一个大疯子。]

“你早就是了，Eames先生。”

Eames沉默了一会儿，电流声比Arthur平时听来的放大了数十倍。

“你做什么呢？”

[上网订机票……见鬼的，这比我想象得难得多，你以前都怎么搞定的？]

Arthur放下文件夹，手掌重新握住了电话，他单手叉腰做出一副攻击姿态。

“Eames，你的通缉令还高高挂在整个欧盟的警察局网站上呢！搞定科博公司这件任务我就不需要再盯梢Cobb了，我会先回美国取一些东西然后就转去蒙巴萨，别急于这几天……”

[听上去不错。可我没办法停下来……]

“停下来什么？”

[想念你。]

Arthur愣了一下，然后一股说不清的热度攻占了他的眼眶和喉咙。

“彼此彼此，Eames先生。”

 

合上手机，Arthur才发觉坐在房间一角的筑梦师Nash一直盯着自己。

“怎么？”

“呃，我还以为你不会笑呢。”

Arthur讶异地看着他，“我什么时候笑了？”

“从电话接通到你开始瞪我……”

Nash张着他那双大眼睛无辜又有些惧怕地望着Arthur。

这使Arthur回忆起Mal刚怀上James的时候，Cobb在工作中给她打电话的情形，他那么投入，那么放松，那么毫无防备。

Arthur突然间就明白了这些年Eames一直在害怕和躲避什么。

他重新打开手机，快速编辑了一条短信发送出去。

 

Eames在海滩上的一块礁石边停下来，从口袋里摸出手机读取新的短信。

【来自-Arthur  时间-下午6:32

和你坠入爱河的是世界上最专业的前哨，他不会允许同样的悲剧发生两次。】

Eames看着那些文字直到手机屏幕暗了下去，终于无所顾虑地笑起来。然后继续他的饭后散步。

 

Saito比Arthur预想的精明，Nash则比他预想的该死。

他在飞机上轻易被Cobb含糊其辞的论证说服而同意加入植梦计划，只是因为他真的希望自己和Cobb都能回到家里自己爱的人身边去。

可有那么几秒钟的时间，Arthur差一点儿就对Cobb吼出“你这个自私鬼下地狱去吧”。

他体谅Mal去世对Cobb的打击有多大，也乐意竭尽所能帮助Cobb回到孩子身边，但是在自己旁敲侧击地劝阻他去找Eames后Cobb还是一意孤行地跑去蒙巴萨，就说明了Cobb还是从前那个令人恼怒的独裁者。

Arthur独自离开以避免把Eames卷进Cobb的逃亡之旅，而现在他却极有可能要再一次看Eames死在自己眼前。就为了Saito那个不可能的植梦计划。

两天后Cobb带着Eames和一个看上去不怎么可靠的药剂师回到巴黎，同行的还有他们的雇主，那个罪魁祸首Saito。

当晚Arthur陷进宾馆的双人床里，在Eames有力的撞击下一边咬着他肩膀上的纹身一边告诫Eames不能在Cobb面前表现得太亲密。

“真想彻底毁了这份工作，还有Cobb……”Eames的鼻子磨蹭着Arthur的下巴，把自己送进他身体更深处。

“哦，上帝啊！Eames——相信我，我这样想过很多次了——”

Arthur在高潮到来的同时对Eames说道。

 

无论如何，事情还是按照Cobb所希望的走向进展着。

这其中仅有两件不至于让皱眉成为Arthur脸上永久性表情的事就是他又能触碰到Eames以及Ariadne是个过分好奇的好学生。

Eames在白板前给大家讲解着他伪装成Browning的计划。那是个非常聪明且有创意的想法，Arthur实在没法不去说点赞赏的话，他能忍住不鼓掌已经是尽了最大努力。

“他为什么说‘总是’？”在Eames转身回去跟Cobb商量第二层梦境的某些细节时，Ariadne凑到Arthur身边问他。

Arthur显得疑惑不解，“什么‘总是’？”

她指指Eames的方向，“Eames刚才说了‘总是’，听上去就像你们经常这么调情似的。”

“啊……”Arthur紧张得眨了眨眼。“Eames的语法总是那么混乱，他并不是那个意思。”

“我就是那个意思。”Eames回头大声对Ariadne说。

Arthur仰起头生气地瞪着嘿嘿笑的Eames。Ariadne却十分认真地思考起来。

不过在Eames给她示范了什么叫做kick之后，Arthur终于找到了报复的机会。

他扭过头，压低了声音：“勇气可嘉，Eames先生。你主动提起kick的意图是也想感受一下提比略悬崖吗？”

于是接下来的一整天，Eames都老老实实地不敢逾矩。

 


	5. Home In Los Angeles

Eames在长椅上醒过来，感觉像做了一个太长的梦。

和暖的阳光洒满了他家的后院，每一件没有生命的物品都有了令人舒适的温度。他摩挲着长椅的扶手，余光留意到自己的手背上遍布着皱纹和老人斑。Eames将它抬起到眼前，那双曾经在偷盗领域里无往不利的手如今正微微地颤抖着。

伪装者已入垂暮之年，刚刚梦里的一切却如发生在昨天般异常清晰。

Eames离开了后院，慢吞吞地挪着脚步穿过三条安静的街道，在一间小公园的栅栏外停下。他双手扶着铁灰色的栏杆，踮起脚望着栅栏里立于一棵棕榈树下墓碑。

那块石头有些年月了，四周已经被风侵蚀得失去了锐利的棱角，上书的字迹也不再如刚埋进土里时深刻。

【致我的毕生挚爱：做个好梦。】

Eames还记得刻下这些字母时，他反复校对了三次单词的拼写。

同时他也还记得，在一个风和日丽的上午，Arthur说他要去银行办理信用卡业务，Eames在他抱怨银行居然不能通过网络办公的声音中把脑袋埋在枕头下面嚷嚷着再睡半小时，他就这样放Arthur一个人离开了家。

而等他再见到Arthur，就是在警署的死者遗物认领处了。当日，Arthur走进的那间银行受到恐怖袭击，恐怖份子绑架了整栋大楼的人质并在最后僵持不下时引爆了炸药，无一人生还。

他把那枚被大火烧得仅剩三分之一的红色骰子和表蒙破碎的手表一同埋在了棕榈树下……

扶着栏杆的手更剧烈的颤抖起来，就好像几十年前Eames在Cobb和Yusuf的陪同下刚走出墓地时一样。

至今他仍适应不了那种被掏空身体的疼痛。

 

一个大胆的念头突然在他的脑海中闪现。

Eames颤颤巍巍地从上衣的贴身口袋里掏出了一枚鲜红色的筹码，拇指和中指夹住它轻轻地搓动。很快，筹码从一枚变成了两枚，接着又变成了三枚。

他的手指动作变得迟缓，筹码接连滑落到草地上。

这时，一个声音从远处的天空传来，由微弱到响亮。

“Eames——Eames！”

 

Eames猛然睁开眼睛，眼前的景象从模糊不清的白光慢慢变成了Arthur担忧的皱起的眉头。

他们正在洛杉矶家中的卧室里，落地窗开着一条小缝，微风正从米色的纱质窗帘后面吹进来，而Arthur还是那张年轻的脸。他抬起手看了看，没有皱纹没有瘢痕，倒是的确有些颤抖。

“你睡得不太安稳。”Arthur弯腰观察着他的脸色。

“早上好啊，亲爱的……”Eames靠着床头坐起来。

他拉过Arthur在自己的大腿上坐下，手臂环上Arthur精瘦的腰。“我可能是做了个梦……”

Eames把脸埋在Arthur的颈窝里，嗅着对方衬衫上甜柚子味儿洗衣粉的味道。

“梦到什么了？”

“梦到……”Eames想了想，接着说：“大概是梦到我们一起变老了，然后我在你的墓碑旁种满了向日葵和豌豆。”

“早跟你说睡前不要和James玩儿那些幼稚的电脑游戏。”

“再也不玩儿了。”Eames耷拉着嘴角搂紧Arthur。

Arthur拍拍他的后背，挣脱Eames的肌肉手臂重新踩在床脚下的长毛地毯上。

“我要去银行核对信用评级。真不敢相信他们现在还没实现全网络化办公……”

Eames怔住了。

Arthur从衣柜里取出他的银灰色西装，转头对Eames微笑。

“想一起出去走走吗？”

他翻身下床，快速而胡乱地套上了颜色夸张的衣服，两脚上的袜子不是同一双。

非常乐意。Eames这样回答，同时摸出枕头下的手枪藏到了腰后。

 

Eames永远无法喜欢上每时每刻都在担心会失去Arthur的生活，但他已经逐渐适应了这些伴随爱意和幸福而来的烦恼，他不会再转身逃走，只要这一秒Arthur还被他所拥有。


End file.
